All So Sudden
by Lycan Angel
Summary: A shorty on the holiday rush, sleep "walking", and cool dreams. Rated R for a few swear words. Review me. Makes me happy.
1. Hermione

All So Sudden

LycanAngel

Really who expects something like this? I mean something so personal, so intimate, done out of the blue, without warning, and with no provocation whatsoever? Maybe if we were on some similar tangent, going on and on about the subject but we weren't even talking! He was asleep for crying out loud! I mean we were sitting on the couch right in front of the fire, well he wasn't at least. Everyone was packing up excited to go home for the holidays.

But me being me, I had already packed and was enjoying a good trashy romance novel, bound up in little worn leather cover so everyone would think I was studying. When you're me you never get bothered when you're studying. Unless you're Ron or Harry. I could be lying on my death bed and those two would bother me with some schoolwork. So, as to never be bothered with trivialities or asinine conversation, I do this. One can't ALWAYS read schoolbooks. Even I can have too much of that.

But really! To have my last day before the holidays ended like that! I really don't know what to think. But I'm pretty sure I wish I was still in the Common Room than on this damn train.

I had a smug smile on my face for a reason. The common room was full of other Gryffindors scrambling about to get packed or run to Hogsmeade to pick up a last minute gift. And here I was, set to go, relaxed and calm. I had packed the night before, though it always surprises me how everyone else in my room manages to forget. But apparently, Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, knows that damn near everyone in school goes though the same process. So he gives them this one day of nothing before the train comes to pick everyone up and send them back to the real world. Save for a few of course.

I won't lie. I did a bit of quick shopping this morning myself. But it was this morning and not this evening. I avoided the rush and still managed to come back in time to see them stumble out of their dorms wondering what year it was. Still in the holiday glow, they looked less groggy than usual. Then again Harry looks very much his same charming self when he just wakes up as when he's been awake. The only difference being his eyes being open or half open and yawning. Ron just looked like Ron. He's got a look all his own. That being the clean bum. It suits him well and it's a look only he seems to play off without being a celebrity setting a new trend.

Lunch and Dinner were the same. And by "same" I mean, very extravagant and delicious though lacking that special something only Mother's brought to the table. Which I myself would welcome with a hot cup of cocoa. Still, sitting with my parents in the dining room would seem awfully boring without the enchanted ceiling above us and friends around us chatting up a storm.

I liked the atmosphere that this one day at Hogwarts brings. Me being the eye of the storm. The one calm spot while everyone is racing around, frustrated and anxious yet undeniably cheerful and happy. Sometimes I like to just sit around and watch everyone. But I had done enough of that today already. The comfort of the fireplace couch was too alluring. I grabbed the novel I had purchased for myself that morning and walked over. I found Harry, looking and probably feeling quite lazy sprawled on the couch. One leg over the arm rest and eyes closed in the warmth of the fire. Though with all the noise I knew he was awake.

I slapped his shoulder lightly with my book and his dark green eyes shot open, taking in his surroundings and who it was that had stirred him. He mumbled something and made space for me, though not very much. But it was enough to be comfortable and enough for me to enjoy my overly clichéd romance charmed to look like a text book. It was hard to concentrate with Harry lying next to me sleeping (apparently I was wrong…so what?), in addition to all the commotion. The couch was very comfortable and I liked to stretch out, but I always hated disturbing anyone on it. It wasn't just me either. It was the unwritten rule of the couch.

"_Thou shalt not disturb those on the fireplace couch unless it's really freaking important."_

But I managed like I always do. First years ran around. Harry stirred a bit and I read. Then suddenly Harry sat up. He scarred me half to death. Going from lazy and sleeping to sitting upright, again wondering what day it was of what century. He looked around him looking very confused and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't get more than one sentence into my book again when I felt the book torn from my hands and his lips softly crushing mine in a furious and desperate kiss. My eyes were wide in surprise. The chaos around me was nothing. I think I was reading a book. I was very confused. Though I didn't have much time to be confused as this was a very pleasant sensation and I closed my eyes and succumbed to it before it went away completely. The kiss became less desperate and more sensual, only to have him jerk away, my lips trying to follow for more. My eyes shot open again to see him look at me again with confused eyes, to the fire, and then back to mine. And presently he laid down and went back to sleep.

What the fuck?

I know I don't swear but so few words could accurately describe the situation. Yeah I thought Harry was cute and we play flirt sometimes. I'm pretty sure he's noticed I'm a girl. But I'm pretty sure I would have heard something by now. I mean damn, I knew he had a cold the night before he even sniffed. When it comes to Harry or even Ron, I know whatever the story is forwards and back. And then he just kisses me out of nowhere! And I'm pretty sure he was still asleep when he did it. Like he was still dreaming it all. Sleepwalking…or kissing…whatever. I don't know I'm probably thinking too much on it. Maybe it was a dream for him or it wasn't. If roles were reversed I'm pretty sure Harry would be having a grand old time…

Oh come now it's not like guys are the only ones to have rated R dreams. Sometimes it'll be a dream where we don't even kiss but I wake up feeling hotter than if we really did…

But still. Something like that from your best friend is bound to make you think about stuff. Stuff I've never really though about before…

A/N: I know I haven't been updating KOC, sorry. Mad writer's block I'm really trying to get over. Final Fantasy 11 (though I haven't been on much lately) , yo-yo's, training, paintball, and coming home on leave were a bit of major distracter lately. Sorry, but I swear I'm working on it. Oh and plus my hard drive took a dump so I had to do everything from scratch.

This is just a little piece I came up with trying to write. There's only two parts, Hermione's POV and Harry's. I really have no intention of writing more but who knows I got a year in Afghanistan coming up. It's my first time writing a "funfic". I especially like little ficlets that tell about small moments in their lives. Again sorry for not updating on KOC. Email or AIM me or whatever. Especially if you're female, young, nubile, and hot. :P


	2. Harry

All So Sudden

LycanAngel

Heaven forbid if Colin Creevey doesn't take the worst pictures. And by worst I mean timing. Though if it weren't for his special gift in finding the wrong moments to capture then I'd still be thinking it was all just really awesome dream. I'm still not quite sure I believe it all and this is all some elaborate prank. Which is why I'm still staring at the picture, from beginning to end. Naturally this picture is going to remain safely in my scrapbook. As to whom else saw it happen…fuck…

The Holidays always present a sort of conflict inside my head. On one hand, the holidays are a great time for everyone. Even for me. Warming up by the fire, opening presents, snow fights, spending time with the family (The Weasleys in my case) and so on and so forth are wonderful things that I'm still not used to experiencing from outside the cupboard under the stairs. Plus the classes are shorter, the nights are longer and every weekend in Hogsmeade.

On the other hand, it gets to be quite depressing. I'm constantly reminded about my parents. Bless the Weasleys. They try, they really do. And Lord knows I appreciate it. I even had a great time last holiday. But I had this nagging feeling that I should stay at school this year. Not many people running around during the holidays. And with everything that's happened, maybe my subconscious is telling me it's time for some peace and quiet. Some time to do a little soul searching. Or sleep. Either or you know?

We never seem to get enough done regardless of the day. Too many Saturdays I'd wake up to either Hermione's wonderful smile, or the afternoon sun. Sad, because I always get up before Ron. I imagine the Burrow had a major affect on his sleep habits, which in turn affects mine. I was able to oversleep and enjoy the laziness that comes with not leaving school.

The mad rush to Hogsmeade or packing was oddly satisfying when you're this lazy. Still Aside from the ten hours of sleep I so lovingly enjoyed, I still felt it wasn't enough. Even more so I had a small headache. The kind you want to sleep away rather than take some aspirin. I moved through the day in a kind of happy daze. Despite my desire for alone time, the chaos was surprisingly soothing.

I went down to Hogsmeade with Ron to grab some last minute gifts. We both jokingly agreed on book for Hermione. Not just any book though. Naturally we got it from Zonko's and it promised to shift pages at random so the reader could never finish it. Or so it said. We both figured that if anyone could beat it, it would be Hermione. So it was a joke and challenge. I knew she'd laugh and then get right on it. Probably finish in one hour.

I got Mrs. Weasley some new yarns and threads so she could make more and more sweaters. Mr. Weasley was too easy. I don't know of any other man that could appreciate the value of a good yoyo. The twins were taken care of course. They had better not expect anything for ages. Ginny, I bought a charm bracelet. Simple enough and very pretty too. Hope she doesn't read into it too much.

I was eternally grateful when we made it back into the common room. The chaos was just as…well, very much the same as it was throughout the castle. I found my haven more in the common room than in my own bed. I didn't have a roaring fire in front of my bed so it made the couch all the more appealing and the sleep that much more pleasant.

"By my hand, gloved with mud and sweat I hearby bitch slap the dark lord."

The slap resounded in the empty valley, as my hand connected with a whimpering Voldemort. He disappeared into a cloud of dust that rolled away along with and an oddly appropriate tumbleweed. From above, sealed in the shelter of a bubble whose colors were of oil in constant motion, was my fairy godmother.

Funny, didn't know I had one.

"Wotcher Harry, time to save the damsel!"

"A bit young to play the Godmother aren't we Tonks?"

"I like the dress. Sue me. Go on now, kiss her, wake 'er up, have many babies and live happily ever after already. I got things to see and people to do."

"Isn't it that other way around?"

She only winked and no longer paid me any mind, being totally entranced by her magic wand with a glittered star on top. In the middle of the vast expanse of nothingness I pushed open large and imposing double doors that revealed Hermione, lying very much asleep, and very much naked.

Awesome.

I felt a tug on my arm and found another naked girl, more specifically Cho.

Awesome…freaking awesome.

"If she doesn't wake up Harry…"

I smiled a great big smile, but managed to wiggled from her sensuous hold.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"Oh Harry!"

I turned back and she struck another seductive pose.

"Even if she does wake up, we can still have fun right?"

"…uh…"

Score.

"Absolutely."

It seemed Cho wasn't the only girls to show up as well. It seems she brought out all the lovely girls from the castle.

Bless their hearts.

Of course they all had to make offers, each more imaginative and tempting than the last, including promises from the lovely ladies on the house team involving and interesting style of quidditch played in bed and even Ginny offering to be the snitch. After much chiding from other various girls, by the time I made it to Hermione, I had already a full fledged, one man, birthday suit tumble with all the girls whether or not Hermione woke up.

Either way, Harry wins and Harry is happy.

I struck my dramatic pose and tilted her face towards mine. And kissed her.

I hear several giggles and Ohhs and Ahhs behind me from all the girls who were eager and anxious to please.

"No Harry."

Tonks appeared again, resplendent in her Fairy Goddess outfit which was now predominantly black leather with parts missing in all the right places. The shimmering wings on her back seemed in sharp contrast to what she wore.

"You got to kiss her. I mean really kiss her. Cause that's what's gonna get that hunk of flesh moving and making you a happy camper."

I tried again and nothing. I was a bit confused. The girls were getting restless. Tonks licked her lips.

"Let's trying something new. A new setting perhaps. The common room?"

She tapped her wand on my head and I sat up.

I found myself sitting on the couch. I looked around. There was a fresh glowing haze in the common room. And I remembered my quest. Kiss the girl. Get the girls. Every single one of them. A noble cause indeed so I shant mess it up this time.

A book barred my way and I tore it away and kissed her. Lifeless yet again but I persisted and eventually I felt the warmth creep into her lips. She had surrendered to my charms and couldn't get enough. But what was one girl to one hundred. Beside this was Hermione. She would understand. She knows I'd come back for her. Besides those girls are nothing but a quest set forth by my Fairy Goddess clad in black leather.

I felt her tap her wand on my head and the common room disappeared, and so did the rest of her skin tight leather. The world was so blissfully fantastic and my senses exploded.

Apparently along with senses exploding, camera flashes seemed to coincide with this fantastic evening. My eyes cracked open, only to be met with the goofy face of Colin Creevey.

"Got it all Harry! Before and After!" He cried out loud.

Normally I would have told him off or simply sent him away. But he dragged me up to my room. I was a bit tired so I could do little to argue.

"Dunno if anyone else saw. I know how you don't like to be bothered Harry. But here. I got the only other copy. Figured you want one. Anyway I have to go. Train's set to leave soon."

I didn't notice the lack of chaos in the common room when I woke up. I had forgotten about the train leaving at 7 sharp. Though who leaves until five till? Nobody. I held the pictures in my hand, not really sure what to do with them as I was still half asleep. I made it back to the couch, my indentation still fresh and warmed by the fire. I curled up and looked at what Colin had been raving about.

Then I flipped out.

FIN

A/N: Again I have no intentions of continuing. Sorry. Lots to do and I don't need another bout of writer's block to deal with on top of the one I already have. Feel free to rant, rave, Email or AIM me.


End file.
